Loving the Hated
by presidentpelly
Summary: Seija's backwards way of thinking gets her a new friend. Seija/Satori. Oneshot.


'_Everyone hates me_,' Seija thought to herself, '_There isn't a single person left in this world that likes me... How wonderful!_'

After narrowly avoiding being defeated and captured _yet again, _Seija had decided to take refuge in the safe heaven for the hated – Old Hell. As far as she knew, there was no one who was out to get her down there, and it was nice to be surrounded by other social outcasts.

Even though her plan of overthrowing society had failed miserably for the most part, she couldn't help but feel happy. Now no one wanted to be her friend or ally, because nobody liked her. It had always been like that, but now people were expressing their hate for her _openly, _and she absolutely loved it. She'd made so many people unhappy and angry – it was all she ever wanted.

She happily strolled down the halls of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. As she'd been hiding in the Ancient City, she heard about a youkai who might be more hated than she was. Normally, Seija would have seen that as a challenge, but she was more curious than jealous this time. For all she knew, this youkai could be weak and powerless (her favourite kind of youkai), maybe even be a possible ally. Not that she needed an ally, of course.

'_I wonder where I'll find her,_' Seija asked herself, looking around, '_Maybe she's hiding? This place is pretty big._'

But just as she thought that, she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Can I help you?" it asked, in a monotone voice.

Seija turned around, only to see a satori whose expression matched her bored tone of voice, "Hmm? Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question first?"

Finally, someone who didn't know who she was. Seija grinned and walked towards the girl, "I'm Seija Kijin. Outlaw, heretic, overthrower of society, whatever you wanna call me. Are you that youkai that even Hell hates?"

"I'm Satori Komeiji, I live here. And yes, I am, I suppose."

"Great! I like you already! So what did you do to make everyone hate you? Kill someone? Cause a revolution? It's pretty weird for even _Hell _to hate you."

Satori was quiet for a moment. "... It's my ability. I can read minds. People don't like that. It annoys them."

"Can you read mine?"

"Of course. Feel free to try and attack me or just run away. I'm used to it."

The amanojaku laughed. "And why would I do that? I _love _hated things! I don't really care if you can read my mind, I have nothing to hide. I'm actually surprised _you _haven't tried to attack _me _yet."

Satori was quiet again. She seemed to be studying Seija. It made her feel a little bit uneasy, but she didn't really mind. "So, you lied to people for your own gain... and now you're an outlaw and everybody's trying to capture you. Interesting."

"Haha, it wasn't really lying. Just a little bit of exaggerating and altering the truth, y'know? But it's not like I care, I want everyone to hate me."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's such a wonderful feeling to know that everyone hates you."

"Are you sure that _everyone _hates you?"

Seija thought about it. She was right, wasn't she? Everyone hated her. Even Shinmyoumaru did now, and she didn't really blame her. But she never really had any friends to begin with, did she?

"Yeah, I'm sure. Unless _you _like me, but hopefully you don't."

Satori chuckled softly. "I'm indifferent towards you, seeing as you haven't done anything to make me hate you. Yet. Anyway, I'm guessing _you _hate _me _, don't you?"

"Nope! Seeing as everyone else hates you, I love you! I never think the same way society does."

"You... love me?"

"Obviously. If everyone liked you then I'd hate you. Like I said, I can't stand thinking the same way everyone else does~!"

"I see... So you only like me because of that warped mindset of yours."

Seija shuffled awkwardly. That wasn't really true. She _did _like Satori, in a weird sort of way. She felt... drawn to her? Maybe dodging all those spell cards was starting to get to her... "Look, I wouldn't hate you even if I wasn't like this. I'd still like you even without my "warped mindset". Us hated youkai gotta stick together, right?"

"Is that why you came looking for me? I thought you didn't need allies," Satori said playfully, smiling.

Seija pouted and folded her arms. "Sometimes I say the opposite of what I'm thinking, okay?"

"Talk about embracing your ability..." she was still smiling, and awkwardly running her hand through her hair.

'_Damn, she's cute when she's smiles,_' Seija thought to herself. It didn't look like she smiled a lot, but her somewhat awkward smile really suited her face.

"So are you going to come in and have some tea or just stand there and mentally flirt with me?"

The amanojaku blushed and looked away. "H-how did... Oh... I can see why people find you annoying- Not that I find you annoying! You're not, it's just your ability- but it's not that I think that's annoying either!"

"And I can see why people find yours annoying too. Being able to turn _everything_ upside down doesn't really seem like a fair advantage."

"Haha... yeah. So, tea?"

"As long as you don't flip any of my teacups," Satori said, turning around and starting to walk.

Seija followed her, "I can't make any promises~!"

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Fine. I'll let you break a few of my teacups as long as you'll tell me exactly what you did to make the whole of Gensokyo want your head on a silver plate."

"I'm an amanojaku, not that dullahan girl," Seija muttered jokingly, "But that sounds like a pretty good plan."

The two walked in silence for a moment before Satori asked, "So, you do like me, right?"

"Yep! I guess you could say that. You're the only person who's been nice to me."

Satori's smile seemed to get bigger. "Thanks... I suppose I like you too."

"Does that mean we're friends now?"

"I-if that's what you want, then of course! But if you'd rather us be "enemies" to fit your warped mindset, then that's okay too."

Seija gently elbowed Satori and smirked. "I think I can compromise for you. Friends it is!"

* * *

(A/N:) I know what you're thinking; "Oh my god Pelly, this pairing makes so much sense! I'm gonna ship it hardcore now!" No? ... I tried. Eh, I really wanted to write something for this pairing (and have a go at writing Seija too) and this happened. I reall y like this pairing, like I seriously ship it. It started out as a crack ship and now it becomes this. And I'm the only one who ships it too... *curls up in a ball* what have I done to myself? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and that you decide to jump aboard the Seija/Satori ship!

On a side note: Seija isn't listed in characters in this archive and I am way to nervous to email ff about it because it seems like a really adult thing to do and I am far from that. SOrry! (X


End file.
